ELi and Clare: Life after Degrassi
by WriteMeANovel
Summary: After  Degrassi  Eli and Clare went their seperate ways. So what are they up to now. Sorry if this story is crappy/ short. I suck :/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Degrassi, because if I did, it would suck.

A/N: this is my second attempt at a story. Constructive criticism please. You'l get a virtual hug from me. *insert creepy eyebrow wiggle here*

**Clare P.O.V**

My name is Clare Edwards. I'm 22, single and a Banting Graduate. Today is the interview for my dream job. An executive journalist for The Star. Can you believe it?

On my way to the building, a couple of guys holler and whistle at me, but I couldn't care less. I don't have time for relatonships, they only end in heartbreak. Whoever said that there was such a thing as love must have lived in a fairytale.

When I was 16, I thought that by now, I would be living in a condo with my boyfriend, finding a job, planning our future. All that jazz. Well I was wrong.

During his final year at Degrassi(he is one year my senior) he broke up with me. He said that he found some girl at Toronto U, that is more compatable with him.

Good to know that the last two years of my life were wasted. Anyway, I'm all about my career now. My parents were always right about him.

As I walked to the elevator, I got a feeling that I lost something. I checked my bag for my resume, car keys, wallet… I had everything. The elevator door opened with a ding, and you wouldn't guess what I saw.

A man up against the wall of the elevator, caressing a woman's behind in a hot embrace.

From what I could see, they both had jet black hair, so they almost looked like one person.

I long for that type of relationship. The couple didn't seem to mind my presence, so I let myself in the elevator.

Five floors later and they were still going at it, when we finally got to the 12th floor, the man parted his lips from those of the raven-haired vixen, and said

"This is my stop, I'll see you tonight" with a wink.

When we both got off I instantly recognized his features, the piercing green eyes, the hair, and the tantalizing smirk.

CRAP, I yelled over in my mind.

Wow, he left me for that. That was an improveent on his part. No, Clare you are every bit as beautiful as she is.

I realize that we're walking in the same direction, and I try to be as surreptitious as possible. Though he might not recognize me. Since my hair has grown out, black to it's length n grade 9. And, I had on a suit and heels, things that I shuddered at in high-school.

When we got to the door, he held it open for me, and I mumbled a shy thanks before walking in.

"Hi, my name's Eli, so you're here for the journalism spot too?"

"Yea, It's been my passion since high school, I even majored in English"

How could he not remember me. I mean seriously. I helped him with his hoardng problem, and the least he coud is remember me. Idiot.

"Oh , cool."

Cool! Cool? You dump me right before summer break, ignore all of my texts and calls, and elete me off of FaceRange, and all you can say is cool?

Wow, I was so much better off with out him.

**A/N- So there is chapter one, comments please? Just hit that pretty little Review button down there **


	2. Lie, Lie, Lie

**A/N: Once again I DON'T own Degrassi mmk? But if I did, like I said before the plotline would be stricly Eclitz.**

**I just wanted to THANK all of you who put my story on alert and reviewed. It means the WORLD to me. Now on with the story**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

Ugh, I hate that woman. Yeah I'll see you tonight; I'm finally breaking up with that floozy. Sure, she's attractive, but she's just not Clare. None of the women I have dated could even compare to her. Yeah, they were attractive, but Clare was beautiful inside and out.

I loved her and everything about her. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous, the way she chewed on the tip of her pen when she was in deep concentration. Her laugh, the way she always spoke her mind, and her eye. Oh, her eyes they make the stars look like they're not shining. Ok, call me cheesy for quoting a song, but that seems like the only appropriate way to express my feelings.

Why did I ever end it with her, because I was an idiot, who was willing to give up the best thing that ever happened to me, for the first girl who threw themselves at me?

Great I'm seeing her again. The woman who came out of the elevator looked almost exactly like Clare, except she had long straight hair, and the body of a goddess. And stilettos that made her legs look amazing. That settles it. The Clare I knew would never wear heels. But her eyes gave it away.

THIS was my Clare.

I decided to be a gentleman and open the door, and I heard her faintly say thanks. Let's just play dumb since, she would probably never speak to me again if I just said "Hey Clare, I know I dumped you for a hot college girl but do you want to get back together?"

That would make me seem like an even bigger jerk.

"Hi, my name's Eli, so you're here for the journalism spot too?" I could see a combination of anger and hurt flash in her eyes, before she responded.

"Yea, It's been my passion since high school, I even majored in English" I remember, you wanted to go to Banting, when I had already got accepted to Toronto U. That's when I knew our relationship wasn't going to last.

"Oh, cool" Cool, wow smooth Eli. She probably hates you even more now.

After that she turned around signaling that our brief conversation was over. I wonder how she's been. Is she dating anyone? Or even worse, married?

Who gave me the right to worry, I dumped her and I lost all rights to be a part of her life. I'm just going to sit here and wallow in my own self pity.

When the interviewer called her name, I watched her walk into the office. Who am I kidding, she was the top of our class, and I probably won't get the job. But no point in wasting the man's time, so I might as well stay.

About 45 minutes later she came out with a smile on her face, but it immediately turned to a scowl when she saw me. With that she walked out. I sighed and went back to wallowing. I was next, and I was nervous as ever. This could make or break my career as a journalist. Here goes nothing.

That interview went great; I'm pretty sure that if Clare doesn't get the job I will.

* * *

About a week later, I got a call saying that I got the job. I was so excited that I accidentally broke a lamp.

"Eli, what did you break" Cece yelled.

"Nothing mom" I yelled back.

No, I don't live with my parents; I'm just staying here until my apartment is fumigated. No one told me that you can't leave food in the open. Did you know that it attracts rats? Anyway, I start today, so I rushed to the office, to find none other than Clare.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered. I guess I deserve that.

"Umm, I barely know you and you're yelling at me?" "I got the job here anyway if you must know" That's it Eli, lie like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh cut the act Eli, I heard you yelling in the hallway about how you screwed up with me"

"And you can't possibly have the job, since Mr. Cummings said that the spot was mine" she added.

And with that Mr. Cummings walked in. "Glad to see you too getting acquainted, since you both have the job"

"What? " Clare and I yelled in unison.

"Since you two are both highly qualified, you both get the job."

Wow, this is going to be awkward.

* * *

**End of chapter two ^_^. You know what to do with that nice little review button.**


End file.
